


Only Star In The Sky

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [140]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman and Dean deal with the aftermath of Seth's betrayal.





	Only Star In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambreigns. Comfort.

Roman’s hand rests heavily on Dean’s thigh as Dean drives them back to the hotel. The silence between them is thick and suffocating, but Roman doesn’t really want to break it. Dean doesn’t look at him. He’s angry and hurting and he doesn’t know what to say anyway.

They make it back to the hotel and into their room, silent as ever. They take their showers and Dean rubs the ointment into Roman’s back, hands tender and gentle. Roman’s not sure why he expected anything different. 

It’s only when they’re laying down for bed that Dean allows himself to break. Roman had been waiting for it. He knows what Seth means to Dean, means to both of them. He gets out of bed and crawls into Dean’s, curling around him, letting him bury his face in his chest. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for whatever I did to make Seth leave you.” Dean gasps out, looking up at Roman with bloodshot blue eyes.

“No, baby boy. You have nothing to be sorry for. Seth left because he wanted to. It had nothing to do with you or me.” Roman soothes, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead. 

Roman vows right then and there that he’s going to make Seth regret every second spent away from them just for making Dean cry so brokenly against him. Dean should never know pain like this, not from them. Not from the people he trusted most in the world. 

All Roman can do is hold him and hope it’s enough.


End file.
